Hostage
by Kylee Carr
Summary: Kyle dies and Stan can't take it anymore.  Style one-shot.  Slight Creek. Please read and review.


**Hostage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Also, even though I did write this story, there are a few parts that I got inspiration from . That story is called 'The day Stan Slipped Away' by Ben Barrett. This story ended up longer then I expected, so hopefully I don't bore anyone. Well then, read on!

"Oh my god! They've killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!"

Yup. Kenny had died again. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy was always randomly dying over and over again, and somehow, was always being ressurected the next day. Today, Kenny had died by being shot multiple times with a machine gun in the classroom. That's right, a machine gun in the classroom. The entire 10th grade class had been taken hostage.

"If anyone tries anything again, I'll shoot this kid next!"

Kenny had tried to tackle the gunsman to try and save his classmates, because that's just the kind of guy Kenny was. Now, the gunsman was theatning to murder Phillip Pirrup, better know as Pip.

"Oh my, I don't want to die!" Cried Pip. Pip was a blonde haired boy with a british accent. He wore a white shirt, red vest, black pants and a brown cap.

"Shut up Pip!" Yelled Stan. You see, nobody liked Pip, he was very unpopular. So naturally, Stan did not like him. Stan had Blue-Black hair and Blue eyes. He was captain of the football team. Beside him sat a smaller Red haired boy with big bright green eyes. That was Kyle Broflovski. Kyle was the smartest student at school and was basically the only Jewish kid. He was always being picked on by Cartman for this. Kyle was Stan's Super Best Friend.

The other students in the room were Eric Cartman. He had Brown hair and small beady eyes. Cartman was very chubby, so everyone knew him as the Fatass. There was also Butters, a small boy with very light blue eyes. He wore a light green jacket. Butters was trying to comfort Tweek, a young boy with dirty blonde hair who was always high on caffine. Beside him was Craig. Craig had jet black hair and eyes so dark blue, they looked like the darkest hour of midnight. Clyde was in a corner crying, as was his habit when something he really didn't like was going on, and Token, the only black kid in South Park, was beside him trying to stay cool. The girls were on the other side of the room huddled in a corner.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" The Police were outside now. The gunsman slowly went to the window dragging Pip with him and stepping over Kenny's lifeless body. As he passes by Craig, Craig gave him the finger which went unnoticed by the gunsman as he continued to walk towords the window.

"Do not shoot the boy! I repeat, do not shoot the boy!" Said an officer over the megaphone. The gunsman opened the window and pushed Pip up to it. The gunsman then put a pistol up to Pip's head.

"Oh god no! Please! I'll help you find him! I'll he-" The gunsman shot Pip.

"Jesus! He killed him! Oh my god, I'm next, Holy Sh-" Started Tweek, who was stopped by Craig. Craig kissed Tweek in an attempt to get him to shut up. Craig noticed the gunsman watching them and gave him the finger. He pulled away from Tweek to mouth off 'Fuck you' to the gunsman. The gunsman went up to Caig and put the gun to Craig's head.

"You know that if you shoot me, it won't help you find him."

"Why you little..."

"WAIT!" Yelled Kyle. " Instead of holding us hostage, why don't you go out and look for him?"

"Kyle..." Said Stan. Stan was very worried about what the man was going to do to Kyle.

"It's okay Stan, I can handle this" Said Kyle as he lightly tapped the side of his head to indicate that he was going to use his smarts to get out of this. Kyle wasn't very strong. He always got really sick and a single cut wouldn't heal for over 2 weeks, whereas a normal person would heal in a couple of days.

"You never asked if one of us had . You just barged in here screaming 'Give me you little shit-faced fucktards!'. I can assure you that none of us have ."

Just then a little silver cylinder rolled into the room. Everyone noticed it and stared in a moment of silence.

"Ah, shit..." Said Mr. Garrison as a huge flash of light erupted in the room. Mr. Garrison was so surprised that he accidently pulled the trigger.

The police burst into the room and arrested . While he was being escorted out of the classroom, he kept yelling over and over again about . When he was gone, someone let out a cry.

"Kyle! Kyle, dude! Wake up!" Cried Stan as he held his friend in his arms. Kyle would not wake up. He body was getting colder and stiffer by the second. Tears started streaming down Stan's face. "Come on dude. You have to fight this. Kyle, don't die!"

"S-stan..." Whispered Kyle, just barley opening his eyes. Kyle's life was slowly starting to fade. He had gotten shot in the forehead, it was a miracle he was still alive. "Stan, I know i'm going to die soon. There's something I wanted to tell you before I go."

"W-what is it Kyle? I'm here, I'm listening..." Stan said weakly. Kyle's face was really pale now. He looked like he was actually accepting his death.

"Stan, I..." Started Kyle as he slowly passed out.

"Doctor! Somebody call a doctor!" Screamed Stan, crying uncontrollably.

Stan sat in the hospital room right by Kyle's bed. The heart moniter beeped with a slow steady pace. Stan heard the door open and quickly looked up as Kenny walked into the room.

"Hey," said Kenny in a sympathetic voice. "How is he?" Kenny walked over to Stan's side and sat down in a chair. Stan didn't answer and he didn't have to. Anyone could see that Kyle was in really bad shape. He was on life support. The Broflovski's were outside talking to the doctor about what to do with Kyle. The doctor walked in and said he had to talk to Stan and Kenny.

"I'm afraid, boys, that your little friend doesn't have mush longer." Said the doctor. "The family of the boy wants to pull the plug."

"No, this can't be happening." Cried Stan. "Kyle can't die, KYLE CAN'T DIE!" Kenny put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay dude, Kyle's going to a better place now."

"No, no NO!" Stan screamed as he brushed off Kenny's touch and ran down the hall. He ignored the doctor and Kenny's cries that he should spend time with Kyle. He just wanted to run. Kyle was as good as gone, and unlike Kenny, he was never coming back.

Stan ran though town. His lungs hurt, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from it all. 'why did this have to happen to Kyle? Why?' thought Stan as he ran past more people who were yelling at him for getting in thier way. Finally Stan stopped. He was at the pond, the same place were he had run to when Kenny had cancer and died. Stan always regretted that day, not being able to say good-bye, not being able to save him. Then he realized that he was making that same mistake again.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry!" Cried Stan to the air. Stan couldn't stand to see Kyle in the condition he was in, and he wondered if he had been a good friend to him, and wondered if Kyle could ever forgive him fro not being there right now. Then he remembered that Kyle was about to tell him something important, and now he would never know. 'I have to get back to Hell's Pass. If I don't, Kyle will never forgive me.'

When Stan got to the hospital, he went straight to Kyle's room, however, he hesitated before going in. He didn't really want to see Kyle like this. When he finally built up the courage to go in, he noticed, to his dismay, that the room and bed were empty.

"No... I'm too late." Said Stan. Kenny walked into the room and saw him crying. He walked up to Stan.

"Need a hug?" Asked Kenny with a small smile on his face. Stan ran into Kenny's arms.

"Why did this happen to Kyle?" Sobbed Stan into Kenny's chest. "Why can't he come back to life like you?" Kenny pulled Stan into a tight hug.

"Everyone had to go at some point." Said Kenny "Even me. It's just that Kyle's time was now."

When Stan into the funeral hall he was wearing black jeans and a wrinkled black T-shirt. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was a mess. Some people stared at him but didn't say anything because they knew that Kyle was Stan's best friend, they also knew that this was very hard on Stan. Amoung the guests were Kenny, Cartman and all the other classmates.

Stan walked up to Kyle. He bent down and stroked Kyle's face. His body was so cold and his face looked so peaceful, but Stan could not accept the fact that his friend was gone and never coming back. Stan took hold of Kyle's body and shook it.

"Wake up Kyle!" Screamed Stan. Everyone was looking at him. "Goddamn it, I know you can hear me! Wake the fuck up!"

Randy Marsh and Gerald Broflovski tried to drag Stan away, while Shelia Broflovski and Sharon Marsh cried.

"Someone turn up the heat or Kyle will get sick!" Yelled Stan " You know he get's sick easily, he'll die!"

"Son, Kyle's already dead." Said Randy in a soft, distant voice as he dragged Stan out of funeral home and to the car. Stan was crying and screaming all the way.

A year had passed since Kyle's death. Stan woke up, his face stained with tears. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just kill himself, that way he could be with Kyle again. 'You don't have the guts to commit suicide.' said a voice inside his head. 'Besides, I don't think Kyle would've wanted you to do that.' Stan got dressed. 'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.' He went downstairs where is mum was making a crappy breakfast. His sister was at the table, his dad had already left.

"Stanley, would you like anything for breakfast?" Asked Sharon. She was trying her best to get Stan to eat at least 2 meals a day. Stan didn't eat anything for two weeks after Kyle's death and it almost wound in in the hospital. Even now, a year later, Stan was eating as little as possible and was getting very thin.

Stan ignored her and just walked right out the door. When he got to the bus stop, he met up with Kenny and Cartman. Kenny waved and asked how he was doing and Cartman grunted a greeting. Stan said nothing. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After a few puffs the bus came. He threw the butt away and boarded the bus. He sat at the back of the bus alone. Since Kyle's death, Stan had quit the football team. Cartman wasn't too happy about that. Even though Cartman hated Kyle, he kept saying, 'Ay! I wish that stupid Jew hadn't died. Now you suck Stan.' Stan also started hanging out with the goth kids, hence the reason he was addicted to cigarettes.

School felt like it lasted forever. Instead of getting on the bus, Stan walked over to the South Park cemetary. Stan sat down at Kyle's grave and stroked it with two fingers.

"Why did you have to go Kyle?" Stan asked the tombstone. "I should've stood up to . Man, I should've been the one who died. I can't live without you Kyle."

"Stan?" Said a sad voice from behind Stan. It was Kyle's voice! Stan hadn't heard it in so long. Stan turned around, but no one was there.

"Kyle...I miss you so much!" Cried Stan. It seemed like he was doing alot of that lately. Kenny and Cartman were walking in the cemetary and spotted Stan. They went up to him.

"Stan, are you okay?" Asked Kenny with a worried look on his face. Cartman walked up behind Kenny looking annoyed.

"Yeah. Did you see Kyle come though here?" Asked Stan, a look of hope in his eyes. Kenny and Cartman looked surprised to hear this. 'He still hasn't gotten over his death yet?' was what they were both thinking.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Kenny.

"Yeah, I, I just, yeah." Stammered Stan trying to hold back more tears. " I just need to go home." And with that, Stan ran home.

That night, Stan sat at his desk. He thought about what he heard, or at least thought he heard, at the cemetary. 'Shit, was that for real?' wondered Stan. He hadn't heard Kyle's voice for so long, and it was totally killing him. 'Now is as good a time as ever.' he thought as he opened the top drawer of the desk. In the desk was a utility knife. He took hold of the knife, he had thought about this before. Now he was sure. He was going to see Kyle again. 'Are you sure?' Yeah, he was sure, he was going to slice his wrists.

Stan walked over to his bed and sat down. He held up his wrist and had the knife raised just above. He was just about to cut, when he felt something warm and soft on his wrist.

"Stan, don't do this..."

Stan looked up and saw Kyle on his bed, his hand right where Stan was about to slice. Kyle was surrounded in a golden light. Stan blinked and Kyle had disappeared. It was then that Sharon and Randy walked in. When Sharon saw what her son was about to do, she screamed and rushed to his side, crying. She took the knife away and hugged him.

"What were you doing Stanley?" She screamed.

"K-Kyle! He was here! He, he..." Started Stan. He saw the look in his parents eyes.

"Stanley..." Said Sharon. "Your father and I were talking and, were thinking about sending you to a mental insitution."

"What the fuck dude?"

"Stanley!" Yelled Randy. "Listen to your mother."

"As I was going to say, I couldn't be more sure."

"But why?"

"Because, your fat little friend came by and told us about what you said at the cemetary. You still think that Kyle is alive and just now you tried to kill yourself! You won't eat anything, you hang out with the goth kids, you even smoke cigarettes! It's obvious you're depressed, and I know this year must have been very hard for you, but please Stanley. Do this to get better. I don't want to lose my baby!" She hugged him tighter.

Stan couldn't take this anymore. He pushed his mum aside and nearly knocked down his father as he ran out the door.

Once again, Stan found himself running around town, and once again found himself at Stark's Pond. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked up to see a cliff. 'No one cares about me anymore.' he thought. This was not true. His parents cared, the Broflovski's cared and Kenny cared. Even Eric Cartman cared, that's why he told the Marshes about what was going on with Stan. 'I'll just climb up there and jump.' He heard a voice in his head say, 'Are you sure Kyle won't come to stop you?'. No. No one would come stop him. Besides, Kyle was DEAD and had been for a year now.

Stan stood at the top of the cliff. He took a step forword. The frigid air nipping at his face, stinging his tears. He didn't care. He was just about to jump when he heard a voice.

"STAN, STOP!"

It was Kyle's voice again. Stan thought he was going crazy, but he looked up anyways. There Kyle was, falling from the sky and headed straight towords Stan! Kyle tackled Stan to the ground.

"Stan, Stan! I'm so happy to see you!" Said Kyle happily. Stan looked at Kyle in amazement. 'Why the hell is Kyle here?' Stan thought as Kyle stood up and helped him to his feet. Kyle looked at Stan with the most adorable pissed off face he'd ever seen. Kyle smacked Stan across the face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF STANLEY?" Yelled Kyle. He only called Stan 'Stanley' when he was upset. Stan put a hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Kyle..." Said Stann slowly. "But I, my parents think I'm crazy, no one likes me anymore, and..."

"And...?"

"And well...I couldn't live without you Kyle."

Kyle walked up to Stan and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I couldn't save you." Started Stan. "Please don't hate me Ky-"

Kyle kissed Stan on the lips. He forced his tounge into Stan's mouth. Stan was surprised at first and resisted Kyle's, but slowly closed his eyes and surrendered, pushing back on Kyle's tounge. Stan embraced Kyle as Kyle put his hands into Stan's back pockets. After a couple of minutes, Kyle pulled away. He blushed and looked away from Stan. He mumbled something to the ground.

"What'd you say Kyle?" asked Stan.

"Please don't try to kill yourself again." Said Kyle in a small voice. He slowly looked up at Stan.

"But you came back to life! C'mon, we have to tell everyone! We have...to...Kyle?"

"That's the thing Stan." Kyle said slowly. "I have to go back to heaven soon. I was only allowed to come back a short while."

"No...but, Kyle!" Said Stan. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again Kyle!"

"It's okay Stan." Said Kyle. He sat down next to Stan. "Even if you can't hear me or see me, I'll always be here in spirit. Besides," He pointed up " I'll always be watching you."

Kyle stood up. Stan was about to stand up too, but Kyle motioned for him to sit down. Kyle walked behind Stan.

"As you may remember, before I died, I had something I wanted to tell you."

Stan stood up and was about to tuen when Kyle hugged him from behind. He whispered something into Stan's ears.

"I love you, please be happy, not just for yourself, but for me."

Stan sobbed.

"I have to go now Stan. Good-bye."

As Kyle said this, he grew white wings and a bright white ligh shined down from the heavens and Kyle started to be lifted up.

"I love you too Kyle." Said Stan. He was trying to hold back tears.

"I know." Said Kyle. "I love you and I always will. Bye Stan."

"Bye Ky."

Everyone noticed a change in Stan's personality after that day. He laughed more, he talked more, he ate more, he joked more, and he stopped trying to kill himself. On top of that, he finally stopped being a douche to everyone. The town was glad he was back to normal. Good old Stan.

Stan still went to visit Kyle everyday. He talked to the headstone and told it all about his day and what not. Kenny came too, and one day, a zombie killed Kenny.

"Oh my god!" Said Stan. "They've killed Kenny!" Stan could've sworn he heard a 'You Bastards'. He turned around and for a brief moment, he saw the small red haired boy smile back at him. Stan smiled. 'Yeah...' He thought. ' Everything will be okay.'

That...was...so...FLUFFY! Hope I didn't bore you all what with how long it is. Please review this if you can. Wow, I started writing this on the computer at around, uh, 4 p.m., and finished at 11:30 p.m. Wow...long night.

Anyways, I will try to write another story soon, so until then!


End file.
